


Literally just skz in MHA

by allmywritings



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 3racha are my ot3 and brot3 so expect them if i continue ig, Gen, High School AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multilingual Characters, OT9 - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform, Other, Partial Blindness, Past Child Abuse, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, Stray kids OT9 - Freeform, Vigilante work, age down, also i fucking hate html so i dont use it im only kinda sorry, but people don't know that at first, homelessness ig, i can taste god, i may turn this into a full fic if anyone wants it, im trying to add warnings for if i expand n this, its 5:20 am and i havent been to bed yer, more tags to come, my hero acacdemia au, no beta we die like men, orphan bang chan, soft seo changin, the boys are all high schoolers, the longer i type the more i realize no one wants this, this is basically just a character sheet tbh, ua au, villains don't always make good parents, you don't really need mha knowledge to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings
Summary: As the title and tags say :) also I broke my title format i've used for literal ever and im: upset but it was time
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, More tags to come - Relationship, kim woojin & kim seungmin, maybe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Literally just skz in MHA

Woojin 

  * His quirk is time bending 
  * He can stop, start, slowdown, and speed up time 
  * He doesn’t have the best control though 
  * He’s 18
  * He’s in class 3-B 
  * He speaks fluent Japanese and Korean
  * He decided to be a hero after his parents and he were rescued during a villain rampage 
  * His hero name is Stopwatch 
  * Minho picked it out 
  * Once he made the entire school repeat the same day for an entire week before he fixed it 
  * the others clown him for it nonstop 



Chan 

  * His quirk is weather manipulation 
  * He’s 18 as well
  * He moved from Australia to Korea for villain study and then moved to Japan 
  * He’s not in school 
  * He’s a villain in training
  * He speaks Korean, English, and Japanese 
  * He got taken in by villains at a very young age 
  * His villain name is Storm 
  * Jisung laughed at him for it for three days straight
  * He, Jisung, and Changbin all grouped together to make 3Racha, an underground vigilante group 
  * he’s best at fighting with his quirk and has the best control in the group 



Minho 

  * He’s 17 
  * His quirk is control over most types of fire 
  * He’s a hero in training
  * He’s in class 3-A, he’s the youngest out of them all 
  * He speaks Korean and basic Japanese 
  * He’s the son of a villain and spent most of his childhood getting experimented on and vowed to become a hero to spite his father 
  * His hero name is Flashfire 
  * Woojin suggested it and it stuck
  * He has a bunch of scars scattered across his body due to his dad’s training and experiments 
  * His flames burn hotter when he’s angry 



Changbin 

  * He’s 16 
  * His quirk is emotion manipulation (he can make an entire room feel whatever he wants, but it affects his teammates as well) 
  * He’s a villain in training 
  * He doesn’t go to school so no class 
  * He speaks Korean and Japanese with a bit of mandarin 
  * His father is the #1 villain and is raising him to take over for him 
  * His villain name is Tragedy 
  * He’s blind in his right eye because of a training session with his father, due to it he has a long scar running down the side of his face 
  * He’s a softie at heart 
  * He, Jisung, and Chan all grouped together to make 3Racha, an underground vigilante group 
  * He’s amazing at hand to hand combat because he doesn’t like to use his quirk 



Hyunjin 

  * He’s 15 
  * His quirk is human copies
  * He’s a hero in training 
  * He’s in class 2-A 
  * He speaks Japanese, Korean, and a little bit of English
  * His parents passed away in a villain attack and he vowed to put their killer behind bars himself after the pros didn’t
  * His hero name is Duplicate 
  * Sometimes he loses track of his copies and Seungmin has to track them all down 
  * Seungmin hates him



Jisung 

  * He’s 15 
  * His quirk is electricity 
  * He’s a villain in training 
  * He’s not in school 
  * He speaks Japanese, English, and Korean
  * He ran away from home at an early age and was taken in by the same people who took in Chan 
  * His villain name is Electrify 
  * He, Chan, and Changbin all grouped together to make 3Racha, an underground vigilante group 
  * He’s not all that great at fighting but he is good at strategizing 



Felix 

  * He’s 15 
  * His quirk is liquidation (he can turn into any liquid he wants) 
  * He’s a hero in training 
  * He’s in class 2-A 
  * He speaks English and Japanese 
  * He decided to be a hero at the age of 4 after watching his uncle do hero work, he dedicates his life to being the best hero he can 
  * When he turns into liquid his clothes don’t 
  * His classmates often guilty look at him after they step on a puddle as if he can feel it 
  * Jeongin once stepped on him in puddle form and felt so guilty about it he cried 



Seungmin 

  * He’s 15 
  * His quirk is control over the dead 
  * He’s a hero in training 
  * He’s in class 2-B 
  * He decided to be a hero because he wanted to help people and prove everyone who said he had a “villainous” quirk wrong 
  * He has the best control over his quirk out of all the second years 
  * He and Woojin are very close 



Jeongin 

  * He’s 14 
  * His quirk is the ability to communicate with animals 
  * He’s a hero in training 
  * He’s in class 1-A 
  * He decided to be a hero after seeing a rookie save a cat from a tree 
  * His hero name is whisper 
  * He’s extremely empathetic
  * It’s one of his greatest attributes as a studying hero 



**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/alexiscato)   
> Does anyone actually want this?


End file.
